Piscina
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: El mayordomo de la casa phamtonhive nos muestra como una piscina puede ser un lugar perfecto para declararse y hacer el amor. Yaoi Lemon Sebastian y Ciel


No me meteré-ciel estaba enojado ya que lo habían llevado con engaños a una piscina ya que a lizzy le encanta nadar pero él como un caballero no dijo nada cuando su mayordomo y los demás empleados lo habían llevado a la fuerza ya que lizzy estaba esperando en el carro para que su "prometido" no saliera corriendo y ahí estaba el casi rogando a que no lo metieran a la alberca ya que él no sabía nadar y eso lo sabía perfectamente su mayordomo el cual no hacía nada para impedir que sus sirvientes y su prometida lo casi aventaran a la alberca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Bochan de verdad no se meterá a nadar?-pregunto el moreno viendo como su amo solo estaba sentando en la orilla de la alberca mojando sus pies, ciel cuando escucho a sebastian solo lo miro y negó con la cabeza, sebastian solo suspiro y se metió a la alberca haciendo que salpicara un poco de agua y en menos de un segundo jalo al pequeño y lo cargo, ciel estaba entre sorprendido y asustado, sorprendido ya que sentía el calor y olor de sebastian y eso no le favorecía mucho y asustado ya que conocía a su mayordomo y podría soltarlo pero también porque sentía algo duro en su abdomen y eso hacía que se sonrojara-¿bochan quiere que le enseñe algo nuevo?-pregunto en el oído del chico con lujuria, ciel sabía perfectamente que quería "enseñarle".

¿A ver qué es lo que me quieres "enseñar"?-dice con arrogancia poniendo sus piernas en las caderas de sebastian sintiendo mas la erección del moreno, "me pregunto que ha estado pensando para que este así de duro" esos eran los pensamientos de ciel mirando a sebastian el cual sonreía como si no pasara nada.

Bochan sabe que esa ropa lo hace ver…apetecible-dice en susurros sebastian mirando a su bochan el cual se sonroja.

Sebas….aah!...-sebastian besaba con pasión los carnosos y rosados labios de ciel, la mano de sebastian se dirijo hacia los shorts del menor y metió la mano sintiendo que su bochan ya estaba erecto eso hizo que sonriera a la mitad del beso, ciel rompió el beso ya que gemía si no hubiera mañana aunque cada vez que lo hacían el conde no podía gemir ya que podría escucharlo uno de los sirvientes y como ellos y lizzy estaban algo lejos podía gemir lo que quisiera, sebastian dejo el miembro del menor y con esa misma mano le quito los shorts y los aventó.

Bochan agárrese fuerte-dice cargando al menor y acercándose a la orilla de la alberca poniendo la espalda de ciel en el borde, ciel solo se medio soltó para que su mayordomo se acomodara y así empezara la acción, sebastian como pudo se bajo las bermudas-¿bochan seguro que quiere hacerlo aquí?-pregunto mirando al menor y lo beso apasionadamente, eso significaba un sí y no se aria del rogar haría que su amo gritara su nombre para que así lo escuchara la chiquilla esa, si, un demonio tenia celos de una chiquilla que se podía acercar a su amo cuando ella quisiera pero el tenia que esperar hasta que todos ser durmieran para que su amo lo llamara para darle algo de amor que su amo pensaba que era fingido pero él sabía que no era para nada eso y eso en parte le molestaba.

Llámame…..ciel-dice e con la voz entrecortada sorprendiendo a sebastian, su amo nunca lo dejaba que lo llamara por su nombre ya que pensaba que el solo era un sirviente y no tenía derecho a llamarle por su nombre, ¿Qué ya había cambiado de parecer? Y ¿ahora era más que un simple sirviente?

Ciel….te amo-lo dijo, esas dos palabras que no se atrevía a decir ya que no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de su bochan, ciel abrió los ojos sorprendido por la confesión del moreno cuando iba a contestar, sebastian ya lo había penetrado haciendo que diera un grito de dolor, sebastian solo gimió al sentir como el ano del ciel estrujaba su miembro deliciosamente, se empezó a mover lentamente para que ciel se acostumbrara a tener dentro el miembro de su mayordomo-amante, sebastian se empezó a mover más rápido hasta salir y volver entrar casi se resbalada como dos veces por el agua pero eso no le impedía que envistiera con más fuerza y rapidez, el cuerpo del menor no podía mas, gemía sin pudor alguno y eso hacia feliz a sebastian el cual sonreía con algo de altanería.

Sebas…..me ven…¡aah!-grito ciel apretando mas el miembro de sebastian haciendo que se corriera dentro de el y el menor se corriera en el agua manchándola, ciel se abrazo de sebastian sin importar que había manchado el agua y eso mostraba lo que acaban de hacer-yo….también….te amo-dice entrecortadamente por lo cansado que estaba, sebastian lo miro y solo asintió y beso esos labios que lo volvían loco y de los cuales se estaba volviendo adicto, ya no importaba si los sirvientes los veían ya que ahora sebastian era de ciel y ciel era de sebastian y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar.

_Sebastian y ciel nos muestra como una piscina puede ser uno de los mejores lugares confesarse y hacer el amor _


End file.
